


Merry Christmas, Baby

by 994527



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/pseuds/994527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fluffy one shot. Merry Christmas!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Baby

_This was such a bad idea._ He shivered again, double and triple checking the address that Rhys had sent him and hoping to God it was right and the Communications Manager had bought the excuse, and then took a deep breath before walking up the path. _Hi, it's me. I think in Malaysia the way you looked at me you wanted to say a lot more so here's your chance. Merry Christmas. Fade to kiss. Yeah, right._ He was about to turn round, thinking better of it, before the door suddenly opened and he was face to face with Eric, the older man on the phone and stopping in his tracks. _Fuck._

"Marc?!"

"H-hi..."

"Hang on, just give me a second." The instagram obsessive obviously muted the call and then stood staring at him. "What are you doing here?"

_Yeah ok so maybe it's a bit weird._ "I, er...I..." _I'm in love with your brother and I don't think he knows._ "Is D-Dani here-"

"Yeah, sure. Hang on." Before he could be stopped, the older man turned back to the house and yelled through the door. "Dani! Visitor!"

" _What?!_ "

"Someone's here to see you!" He smiled at Marc, satisfied the job was done at least, and then disappeared back inside to obviously find somewhere else to take the call. The younger man stood and waited, now screaming at himself to run and knowing he couldn't, before freezing again as Dani turned the corner and stopped in the doorway. _Oh my God._

"Marc?!"

"H-hi."

"What are you doing here?" The older rider smiled, coming outside to join him, and pulled the door to behind himself. _Oh my God oh my God is this normal-_

"I, er..." _Remember your lines, come on._ "I was just, you know...driving past..."

"At 10pm on Christmas eve?" One eyebrow went up. "Ok." _Wow you look good._

_Wow you look good._ "Yeah. At 10pm on Christmas eve, I went for a drive round and ended up outside your house. Totally normal." _Why did you shut us outside. Are you ashamed of this? Or me? Is there even anything-_

"Ok. Yeah, I did that all the time before. I mean, it was more awkward because it was Penelope Cruz and she didn't know I existed..."

Marc laughed at that, cheeks going slightly pink and heartrate hitting the roof at what was implied, before nodding and taking another deep breath.

"Ok, it felt weird not seeing you over Christmas and so I thought I'd come and say hi. And give you this." He passed over the little box and smiled as the older man took it. "I, er...I don't really know what happened. With, er...us? I mean I know you have a girlfriend now as well. Right?"

"Yeah..."

_Ouch._ "Yeah, so...I don't know but I miss you? I worry I did something wrong. Or we were on a different page. But I don't want to lose you as a friend and thought I'd come and say that."

_Oh my God. Please just say-_ "Different page?"

"Yeah. You were, er...I don"t know. I got scared I guess. But I'm sorry I did. So if we can just start again-"

_What kind of sorry-_ "What kind of sorry-"

"Sorry I realised too late." _This is the part in the rom com where people scream at me to be honest about how I feel and I can't be because you're with her._ "I mean-"

"What?"

"Let's not go over this again, ok? You're with her and-"

"Or just tell me what you realised that's so important you drove up past Sabadell on Christmas Eve just to talk about it-"

_And now this is the bit where I'm brave but it's too late or not enough, or something._ "Why are we on the doorstep?"

"Privacy."

"And if I was here because I was invited, would you take me in there for dinner as your teammate, your friend, or something else?"

"All three." 

"Right."

"I already told you that. That's my 'page'."

"Yeah." Deep breath. "Sorry."

"Thanks for the present." _You're really not going to say it, are you._ He felt the hope evaporate and slumped slightly. "If you do want a drink - as a friend - feel free."

"I'm ok thanks. I'd better go actually."

"Right, yeah of course. Ok."

"Ok."

"Night, then. And thanks." The older rider gestured with the present and then turned to start going back in, already having run around in enough circles in reality and in his head over the man standing outside his parents' house. _I wish you'd just dare-_

_It's now or never. Now or never and that was enough to get me in the car and buy that gift and drive all the way here-_ "Dani wait."

_Please._ "Hmm?" He turned back round, expecting another pleasantry that didn't take too much courage to say, before suddenly finding himself pressed against the door, Marc's lips on his and hand cupping his cheek. _Bliss._ But brief, and they ended up stood staring at each other, Dani terrified Marc was now going to run off, and Marc terrified by what he'd just dared to do. 

"Wait. Just give me a second."

_I'll give you as many as you want. If you want me to have them._ "What does that mean-"

"Shut up." He smiled slightly, confidence back, still stuck close together and almost wrapped around each other, and leant in for another kiss, softer and slower and feeling the terror disappear as Dani's mouth opened on cue. _Merry Christmas, fade to kiss._ "I, er...that's what I actually wanted to say. I know you probably need to think about it because I said it wasn't serious or anything, but-"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you need to break up with her and be with me. Properly. _Please._ "

"Marc-"

"Don't do that voice." Another little smirk before he lowered his voice to a whisper and pressed his lips against Dani's ear. "I love you and I want to be with you and yes, I've thought it through. I promise."

_This must be a dream._ He felt that sink in, closing his eyes and melting into Marc, and then felt himself nod into his shoulder and take a deep breath. "You're serious."

"Dead serious. Serious enough to have risked asking Rhys for your address-"

"And from now on, we'd be...just us. Yeah?"

"Just me and you and please just say yes-"

"Then yes." He grinned at the way Marc's face lit up, fear finally beaten, pulling him in again for a kiss by the collar of his coat, and then fumbled for the door knob behind himself and opened the door, both ending up inside and Marc suddenly nervous enough again to feel it even through the haze of emotion at why he was there. _He said yes and I think we're a couple and now..._

_"Who was it, Daniel?"_ The voice filtered through from the next room.

"Someone I want you to meet, actually." He kept his eyes on Marc's and watched them light up again, remembering the first real fight they'd had - only ever friends with benefits but very bad at it and Marc worried why he'd not wanted to tell Eric - and then laced their fingers together and squeezed his hand. "You know I was seeing someone?"

_"Yes?"_

"Well now you get to meet them." He spoke that round the door frame to puzzled but happy faces, Marc still hidden, and then slowly walked into the room, hand still holding his teammate's and watching the shock hit them. _Tadah!_ "This is the man I'm in a relationship with."

_Say it again._ "Hi..."

*

"Do you think other teammates do this? Drive up to Andorra last minute on Christmas Eve?"

Marc grinned, squeezing his knee again, and then shook his head. "Nope, probably not."

"You meant it, yeah?"

_Ah yeah, that thing you never answered._ "What you mean the fact that I love you?"

"Yeah...that..."

"Hang on." He pulled into the services, no one around and everything closed and dark, and then wrestled himself onto the older rider's lap and stared down, fingers running through his hair before their eyes locked together. "Yes, I love you and I am very serious, and I'm also a bit sorry about how we ended up here-"

Dani cut him off with a kiss, arms going round him and skin humming with bliss at the feeling of really, properly having him, and then leant his forehead against Marc's and closed his eyes. _Dreams can come true._ "Forgiven, I love you too, and Merry Christmas."

_I love you too._ "Merry Christmas, baby."

*

Marc: thanks for the address and btw we're gay together 

Rhys: ha ha. Stop drinking!

Marc: _Media content in this message._ Merry Christmas from both of us :)


End file.
